The Reigns of Fate
by Yelogon
Summary: Two years have passed, and the gods grow restless. A new tool has appeared, how long will the control of Ivalice remain in the hands of the Humes?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Hand of Salvation

The councilroom was quiet. The statues stiff, the Occuria that floated before them listening intently. The dark, quiet night that surrounded the area almost seemed to surround the councilroom, as though intrested in the plot that was beginning to formulate. The multiple buildings that floated amid the sky-like realm almost leaned in on the plan, eavesdropping.

"Our hold, it is gone. That much is known." Came the strange, echo-like voice of an Occuria. It's body floated before one of the statues, small holes covered the strange, armor like body that it held, two thin lines crossing through it's middle, and three spikes jutted out of each shoulder-like armor section, the bottom of the Occuria's body swirled with the Mist's effect, looking almost as though this Undying was disintegrating. The armor a strange, crimson color. The two, golden spheres gazed out of the 'head' of this Undying. Emotionless. "But, we do have one, thin lifeline. A device we can use to pull the foolish mortals of Ivalice back into our loving, and kind grasp." The other Occuria said nothing. The speaker then continued "I have taken the liberty of recruiting one of these...Mortals...to serve as our hand. A hand that shall encircle Ivalice, and bring it to us."

With that phrase, one of the Undying moved forth, grey armor-like body, with Mist that swirled around it seemed to twitch. It's body was a yellow color, a large hole in it's center. The golden spheres narrowed. "You would trust another one of those beasts to betray it's kin? Those mortals are simply wild! They cannot serve as our sai-"

"I will have you know, Occurian, that I don't take well to insults." Came a voice. Lights flashed in the center of the councilroom, and a Hume began to take form. His body stood at a height of five feet, nine inches tall. A brown, dirty cloak draped over his body, resting on his shoulders and descending down to his ankels, where two brown boots stuck out. The hood of his cloak was slightly lopsided, covering the right side of his face. The left side was exposed, revealing one forest-green eye, and a thin line of his lips, a few chocolate-colored bangs descended down above his eye. A thin, white scar ran across his cheek. He drew his hand from underneath the cloak, revealing a fingerless dirt-colored glove that covered his hand, extending to his elbow. He extended it out, as though demanding it be shaken by the handless 'gods', after a moment of silence, the Hume withdrew his hand to the safety of his cloak. "I am Garet Solivantes." He spoke loudly, glancing among the Undying. "I am your Hand to Ivalice."

The Occuria whom had spoken gazed upon Garet in silence. "You speak as though we are but insects." The visible half of the Hume's lips seemed to form a smirk.

"For all the power you have over Ivalice, you might as well be." Two Occuria from the council instantly moved forward, the mist swirling around blue armor of the first almost seemed to act as anger, the large wing-like sections that jutted from it's shoulders unleashed a torrent of energy, the Hume's cloak blew backward, but he did not move. The second was a faintly pink color, it's body looking the most normal. Two arms and legs jutted out, but it still held the trademark golden optics. The mist swirled violently across the Occurian.

"How dare you!" The first screeched, it's voice somewhat male.

"What gives you the right to insult us gods like so?!" The second female.

The crimson-colored Occuria then moved behind Garet. "Silence!" It snapped. Garet's facial features reverted back to original poker face. "This Hume, as disrespectful as he is, is our way of securing Ivalice from the Heretics: Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca and Larsa Ferrinas Solidor..." Both the hume, and the Occuria turned then, facing the leader of the Undying.

"Lord Gerun." Garet spoke, bowing low. The pale Occuria gazed upon Garet in thought, the strange armor-like body of the leader immobile.

"We approve this idea, and you, as our Hand of Salvation." It spoke in it's female voice. Garet smiled pleasently.

"I thank you, gracious Undying." The crimson Occuria then spoke.

"I, Volur, will ensure that our Hand doth not stray from it's intended target. That he will destroy the Traitors, and bring order to Ivalice and assist the Humes, restoring His'try's flow, and to keep it true!" The voice seemed to hold a bit of emotion, a sort of vigor that was gathering inside the god's body.

Garet then looked toward Gerun. "Great Undying...What, are the fingers as Hand?" The Occuria gazed down on Garet Solivantes, and a shortsword appeared before the new Hand.

"This Sword, the Blade of Gods, shall be your weapon." Gerun spoke, and Garet nodded, reaching out and clutching it by the hilt. The blade was a single-edged sword, with two, thin blue viens running from the hilt, down the side of the blade, giving it a faint glow. He then slid open the cloak, strapping the blade to his belt, another sword clinging to the other end of his belt. A small firearm stapped to his belt beside the previous sword, not a rifle, it was too small for that. His shirt and pants were the same dirty brown color of the rest of his clothing. The cloak then covered Garet's body.

"Undying, I do thank you." Garet bowed low, and Volur remained silent. "You shall regain your title as gods, and all that I shalt demand but one thing of you, upon your reign's restoration."

The winged Occuria spoke up. "What would that be, Hand of Little Respect?"

"I desire, above all else...to create a land of my own. An empire, a continent! A land of my own, free from your control."

"Garet, I can understand your desir-" Volur was interupted.

"You shalt have a land of your own, free from our control." Gerun spoke. "Now, Hand of Salvation, go to Ivalice, and do what is desired of you."

Garet then bowed, and Volur finished. "Our gracious leader, I thank you." He spoke...and with that, the duo dissapeared to begin placing the history of Ivalice back in the Occurian's control...and bring wrath to Dalmasca and Archades.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Awakening

Garet's boots thudded gently along the cobblestones of the Ridorana Cataract. Eyes focused on the gigantic tower of the Pharos. It's top -from this distance- seemed to have been blown apart...What had happened here?

"Volur...What happened to the Pharos?" He questioned, glancing over his shoulder, eye narrowing somewhat.

"It was the Queen of Dalmasca, and her party...Two years ago, they climbed the tower, and instead of using the Sun-Cryst, our main foothold in Ivalice, they destroyed it. The resulting explosion caused the upper floors to be completely destroyed." The Occuria remained by Garet's side, crimson armor glimmering faintly in the sunlight. "A shame, for the rest of the Undying to trust those fools with so much indecision burning within them."

Garet shook his head lightly, then continued walking. They came to a square-like courtyard, a staircase moving up to the left, and another spot to the far right corner with stairs that lead down.

"Do you plan to head toward the Pharos?" Volur questioned, floating before Garet. "We do not have time for simple reminescence." The hume gave a breif sigh.

"Nay, I come to awaken an old friend...she sleeps under the Arena, the flow of mist was how she managed to keep herself asleep..." The Occuria moved to the side, whilst Garet continued taking his short walk toward the Ridorana Collesium. "I'm sure my prescence can awaken her."

Upon entering the Collesium, Garet took a moment to glance about, a frown crossing his lips. "Alright..." He then took in one deep breath, letting it all out, and taking a step toward the center of the arena. Volur remained near the edge of the Collesium, observing quietly.

Garet gently tapped his foot on the floor twice, and then the ground before him exploded violently. Garet leapt backward, the tip of his blade appearing down at the bottom of his cloak. A woman leapt from the explosion, landing where Garet had stood with grace. Her hair was blonde, in a Dalmascan shade, with pale, blue eyes. Her right arm had a multitude of scars running along it, though a peach-colored glove covered a lot of her arm, reaching a few inches past her elbow, Her shirt was a sky-blue shade, that clung to her hips, long pale pants stopping just under her ankels, revealing boots with the same peach as her gloves, heels pushing her up about an inch, making her about six feet tall.

"Kattelyn..." Garet smiled from what was visible of his lips, then moved to the left, as a fireball erupted from her palm. The flame soared toward the end of the arena, then strangely bounced off something, soaring directly up into the sky before exploding in mid-air. Kattelyn arced an eyebrow.

"What...?" She glared toward Garet. "What was that?!" The anger in her tone was so evident it was almost palpable.

Garet cleared his throat. "I would like to introduce to you, Volur..." With an odd displacement of the air beside Garet, a strange, crimson figure appeared before Garet. It's body seemed to look like armor, though a multitude of holes permeated the strange skin, and two, golden spheres stuck out of the 'head' of the strange creature. "...To Kattelyn." The female's eyebrows raised.

"An Occuria? I didn't know you worked for them."

Garet laughed gently. "More correctly, I work specifically for Volur." The Occurian moved forward slightly.

"It is a pleasure to meet someone as...Magickally apt as yourself." Kattelyn's glare focused on Garet.

"Why did you wake me up?"

"I wanted you to help me..."

"Then why..." Kattelyn pointed toward the blade tip that stuck from the bottom of his cloak, showing that he had drawn it. "...Do you still have that out?"

"You attacked first." Garet said, the tip of the blade dissapearing. There was the sound of the blade rentering it's sheath. Kattelyn took a step forward, though Garet remained silent, watching the girl carefully.

"I'l strike last, too." She then lifted her palm, and Garet smacked it down, sidestepping as the fireball soared off into the dirt not far from them, exploding and leaving a small crater.

Kattelyn stepped back, and the two then walked to the ends of the arena, turning to face one-another. "I figured you were above working for gods, Garet." Kattelyn snapped.

"I'm not called a sellsword for nothing, hun." Garet replied, glancing toward Volur. "Step to the side, just a quick second and it'l be over." The Occurian slipped back, observing wordlessly.

Kattelyn thrust both arms out beside her, fire gathering in her palms, her eyes shifting from blue to a bright orange. Garet sighed.

"Throwing it all at my already...how like you." His arm left his cloak, bearing the small firearm, pointing it toward Kattelyn. The female laughed, then threw one into the sky, the second soon following. Both fireballs merged together, and Kattelyn bent her knees, jumping high into the air, kicking the massive ball of fire down toward Garet.

Garet smirked, then aimed the firearm, firing three times. The shots pinged off the fireball, though it wavered somewhat, then fell sharply, ramming into the dirt before Garet. He jumped backward, as the fireball erupted, and Garet was enveloped by the blast. Kattelyn landed to the floor, stumbling slightly, and then straightened herself, another fireball appearing in her palm. The smoke receded, and Garet stood in the midst of it, coughing lightly. His firearm lie beside him, smoke running down it lightly.

"Your okay?" Kattelyn seemed suprised. "This is an improvement." Garet leaned down, grabbing the firearm. He fired twice, and Kattelyn threw the fireball. The bullets pinged off it, and the sphere careened off, soaring up into the sky. The resulting explosion seemed lesser compared to the usual. Garet coughed, glancing up into the sky. Kattelyn sighed.

"Your tired. Obviously I did more than I--" Garet was infront of Katt, ramming his elbow into Katt's stomach, causing her to stumble backward. He then stepped on Katt's knee, jumping up and driving a kick into her chest, knocking her to the floor. The female gasped, staring up at Garet.

"I want you to join me." He smirked. "With Volur...We will become the new gods. Two Humes, and their Occurian council." The Occurian seemed to materialize between them, and then spoke up.

"The Occuria are weak, and cannot fight and defend. We will inspire Rozarria to war, and Dalmasca will attempt to reason...They will send diplomats, whom _we_ shall kill, under the guise of members of one of the Ruling Families..."

Garet nodded. "Rozarria, that is our first stop?"

"Nay...first, we are to visit Archades, and make your presence known to the Lord Larsa, and his guard, Basch fon Ronsenburg." The Occurian then slid behind Garet, whom smirked.

"We get to make a brilliant entrance..." Kattelyn laughed.

"Glad you joined?"

"I never said that..." Kattelyn sighed. "I'm simply going along for the ride."


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome! I'm Yelogon, and this is my Fanfiction, Reigns of Fate. I do hope that you'v been enjoying reading my work as much as I'v been writing it. I finished Final Fantasy XII about a month ago, and over my time doing hunts and exploring randomly, the idea decided to smash into my head. What if the Occuria decided to try and take back? And what if their Savior turned into a similar Cid? Of course, I can't say for Kattelyn, who knows what she's got planned, eh? Either way, thank you very much for reading this far, and I do hope you enjoy this next chapter in my story!**

Chapter III: Making an entrance.

The night fell over Archades like a soothing, warm blanket. Lights all over the Empiral Capital slowly dimming as her denizen's fell to slumber. Larsa Solidor, Emperor of Archades watched them in silence, deep in thought...The newly formed Senate was pushing for more and more power, and Larsa could not stand it any longer. His brother's previous uprisal had all but driven the new Senate to have no desire for an Emperor...The thought brought a scowl to his lips. Metal clanged behind him, showing entrance of his faithful bodyguard, Judge 'Gabranth'.

"My lord, you seem troubled." The Judge Magister began, whilst Larsa gave a gentle nod, staring into the night.

"The new Senate is applying more and more pressure with every passing day." The young leader sighed gently. "I'm not sure if I must note this before them, or take much diffrent action..."

"My lord, I have news..." The Emperor turned slightly, brow raising slowly.

"Ye-" **_Booom!!_**

Fire erupted from one of the buildings, igniting the night sky and causing a palpable sense of panic to force the gentle blanket of night from Archades. Screams echoed from the streets, and the sound of fire crackled loudly in the midst.

**_Booooom!!! _**Another building, not far from the previous, began to erupt, this time with four explosions. Each in rapid sucession. People gasped and questioned one-another what was happening, and down below, in the midst of Archades, the army found their target. A fireball in each palm, she descended upon the soldiers, releasing the energy upon them. Thus the battle on the streets ensued with a violent blaze of death that was now lighting the sky in the color of blood.

Meanwhile, far from the battle on the streets,another battle was beginning to occur within the Capital Building of Arachades, a short, swift battle, but a harsh one, none the less.

Garet bolted through the corridor, eyes focusing ahead of him, his cloak blowing backward as he did so, revealing the tip of his blade to be by his side, the steel flashing under the lighting of the building. The Hume immediatley took a right at the end of the hall, emerald eye narrowing upon a guard standing before an elevator. The Imperial drew his blade.

"Halt!" He managed, stepping forth before Garet. The Hume came to a halt, eyeing the Imperial with slight interest. The nameless guard pointed the blade toward Garet. He was a threat. "Who are you?!" Garet's visible half of his lips formed a smirk. He then drew the steel shortsword from out of his cloak, slicing at the guard. The Imperial stepped back, parrying and moving for the Hume.

Garet smirked, then moved even closer, driving his blade into the Imperial's armor, the guard giving off a choked cry. The Hume then sighed, tearing the blade from the foolish Imperial's chest. "I am a god." He awnsered, once the guard collapsed to the ground.With that, he moved into the elevator, idly tapping on a few of the console's controls. The mechanism coughed and sputtered to life, and with a loud, metal hum, Garet was on his way to the top floor, and to Larsa Solidor...

Basch had been trained to be calm. He was always calm, never showing more emotion than needed. But that did not mean he couldn't feel something was wrong. Something, something very small, pulled at the back of his brain, telling him, warning him that something was seriously wrong with this picture. Larsa stared over at the fire, confusion written across his young features. The young leader was obviously panicing. He'd never had to deal with his country under attack before. He was in a minor state of shock, a sort of 'No, this isn't happening' stage that would occur shortly before the realization slapped him back. Basch turned quickly, headed for the elevator. Perhaps he could try to get a hold on what happened, discover the cause of these sudden explosions, and who was behind them. The sound of the elevator's loud humming suprised the Judge Magister, a rare thing indeed.

The device came to a halt, and a cloaked person stood in it, instead of an Imperial Soldier. The Judge Magister reached for his blades. His brown cloak covered his body, a hand sticking from the cloak, and holding a newly bloodstained sword. The left side of his face was exposed, for his cloak's hood only seemed to cover the right side of his face, revealing a dark green eye, a thin white scar on his cheek, and a few brown locks of hair extending just above his eye.

"Good evening, Judge Magister Gabranth." He stated, stepping forward and pointed the blade toward Basch. "It's a pleasure, I'm Garet Solivantes."

Garet allowed himself to enjoy this moment. He was to fight the famed Basch Fon Ronsenburg. His body began to burn with anticipation, and his eye narrowed on Basch. The Judge Magister gave a nod, not bothering to reach for his helmet on the table.

"Indeed." He spoke. "It is a pleasure. Might you be the cause of the sudden explosions?" His brown optics narrowed.

"Nay, that's my partner." Garet countered, "Not to worry, she'l be gone about the time I leave." The two Humes stood in silence for what seemed like a long time. Neither moved. Garet's clutch on his blade stayed the same, and Basch simply grasped the hilts of the his brother's blades. Out of respect, Garet was going to refer to him as the Judge Magister. It was a grand title, only awarded to the best. The two breathed deeply, and Basch made the first move.

The Judge Magister moved toward Garet quickly, drawing both blades, and slicing horizontally with both blades, spinning himself in the process. Garet's blade clanged agaisnt the first swing, parrying it effictivley, whereas the second blade slammed into the shortsword. Garet found himself sliding. Basch was pushing him, by the sheer strength both blades pushed out on him. The Hume then pushed with all his strength, and forced Basch to step back, sparks beginning slide from the quivering blades of the two. Garet felt his energy dwindle as he continued to push, the Judge Magister doing the same with just as much strength. The two glared intensely, sparks soaring into the air wildly. The Judge Magister was gaining ground, slowly shoving his opponent toward the edge of the building...as though he were playing with him. Garet could no longer allow this, anger fueled his strength, and he shoved with all the force he could muster. The Judge Magister's blades were sent into the sky, twirling violently. Garet acted almost on bloodthirsty instinct, driving his shortsword into the Magister's Armor. For a second, it did nothing, but after that, the blade sliced into the chestpiece. Blood spurted from the armor, as Garet Solivantes wrenched his blade free of it's prison.

Judge Magister Basch Fon Ronsenburg fell to his knees, the cloaked male turning to face the stunned Emperor. "What..." Larsa managed, eyes widening as the Judge collapsed to the floor. Suddenly, mist began to swirl beside the assassin, as a strange, crimson shape appeared beside him. An Occurian. The assassin chuckled lightly.

"I look forward to seeing you again, Larsa Solidor." The Hume spoke, turning and quickly moving to the edge of his Capital Building. The Occuria then moved after the assassin, following him in his leap from the tallest building in Archades...leaving Larsa Solidor alone in the night, expected to help his Empire, in their first major disaster.


End file.
